


(Pic) Reunion

by aliitvodeson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Brock Rumlow is an asshole, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugs, Fanart, Gang Rape, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, M/M, Past Torture, Rape, Sexual Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliitvodeson/pseuds/aliitvodeson
Summary: Rumlow finds an unexpected way to get his revenge.





	(Pic) Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Explicate, non-consensual sexual picture ahead. Please see tags and respond accordingly.
> 
> For the Hydra Trash Book 2k17

[](http://imgur.com/V0uiLOd)

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me on [tumblr](http://aliitvodeson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
